


Further Encounters

by NobodysDiary



Series: Fascinating Encounter [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Canon Compliant, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader - Freeform, Explicit Language, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:02:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodysDiary/pseuds/NobodysDiary
Summary: You chose to meet him again and again. You get along well. He's not like other people you know and he is fascinating. You started to feel just more than platonic feelings for him.Explicit, like really explicit. I'm sorry. (No, I'm not.)





	Further Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic I wrote for publishing. English is not my first language, so I hope there are no errors of any kind.  
> I got inspired by some great work on this and other sides and I felt the need to participate. Hopefully the characters are not OOC, writing not OOC is really important for me.

Many months have passed since you met him the first time. You chatted and talked, either on a bench in the park or in the club. He said that he's a demon. He showed you his wings a few days ago. Black huge wings. It is hard to think that it is not true if you see wings like that. You slowly realized in the past weeks what it meant for you, what it meant that he's a demon. He would be immortal. Also he would not age. "Oh. He would not age." You said that loudly, surprised and kind of excited.

Something changed in the last months. Or not changed, rather added. A feeling. A feeling of attraction. You felt weird realizing that. You were attracted to a demon. An attractive demon. "Ha." You smiled. His short red hair. His voice. That confidence. That mind. It questioned everything around him. A clever mind. And he had a preference for dark and black clothes. You liked the whole weird person he was.

"Damn." Or rather blessed? You laughed. You couldn't just tell him all that stuff. He would have been even more confident or arrogant and bad boyish. He would have been teasing you. But maybe he knew or at least guessed that you felt more for him already?

Anyway. You wanted to see him again. You called him.

"Hey, Crowley. I'm bored. Can we chat somewhere?"

"Hey, (y/n). Sure. How about the book store. In 2 hours?"

"Alright, see you." He hung up, you hung up. If feels good to be comfortable with people. Just a short call, and you can meet them. Easy. If you know the person good enough you are fond of, everything is easier. Calling. Ranting about things and people.

You started to prepare myself, mentally by thinking of some topics to talk about and physically by switching clothes.

One hour and 45 minutes later you are in the book store. Aziraphale, a nice guy with blond hair and a sincerely friendly face, was looking at a book in the store. You knew him for some weeks, a nice guy. He is quite different from Crowley. Nice, without that bad boy manner.

"Hey, Aziraphale. Can we talk?"

"Oh sure, (y/n). What do you want to talk about?"

After a break you tried to get brave enough to start talking. "Do you know that I am really fond of... big book stores?"

He liked your question, he smiled. "No I didn't know that. You should come here more often then."

You think that he's right. You should.

"But, I think that was not the thing you want to talk about, am I right?"

"Yeah. I don't know what to do, you know. I am really fond of Crowley. Does he know it? I would just ask him, but... he can be a really nasty and teasing guy, so I want to know your thoughts."

"I think he suspects that you like him. But I don't know if he realizes how much you do. I can talk to him if you want."

"Hm. Okay, but only if you don't say that straight forward."

"Of course not."

"Thanks." You walked around in the book store. So many books, many about strange topics.

You were nervous. Then you heard the door. "Hello, Azi, how's it going? Is she here?"

"Hello. Yes she's busy with my books. I am glad that she appreciates my collection. I have to tell you something..."

You were a few rows behind them in the store. You peeked and noticed that Aziraphale walked towards him and that his voice got quieter. You moved back and didn't dare to look at them again, you just heard some mumbling.

After a couple of minutes you choose to come from hiding between the bookshelves. You were fed up with waiting for the mumbling to stop.

"...please keep that in mind." Aziraphale stopped talking. It was the last thing you heard before they stopped talking. They both looked at you while you were approaching them with a smile. Aziraphale with his friendly smile and Crowley with his sunglasses and a little smirk.

"Ahh, hello (y/n). Where do you want to talk?"

That smirk again. You don't like how much you like that.

"Hello, Crowley. Maybe we can walk a little? It is nice weather."

"Alright. See you, Azi."

With an energetic and confident attitude, he walked to the door and opened it. He held it open.

"Thanks." You smiled and walked onto the street.

"Bye, Aziraphale."

"Bye, take care."

"I will."

Crowley closed the door.

"Where should we walk? Ah, let's just walk this way, if you don't mind."

He moved his hand towards one street.

"I'm fine with that."

So you started walking and talking. While you were talking about God and books, about anything and everything you started thinking about him. There was so much depth in his thoughts that not many people show. It is fascinating. You were walking with someone you wanted to know so badly. He showed depth and he had so much confidence in theories no human was certain of. But he could be certain. He experienced most of it.

After walking for a while he stopped.

"Here is my flat."

You raised your eyebrows.

"We walked to you flat?" You never saw his flat before. Neither did he see yours.

You were surprised. "Do you want to show me your flat?"

"Yes, I just thought why wandering around if we actually can get to a place. And you never saw it before."

"Okay." you smiled. You felt weird but comfortable and happy. He was a strange guy, an insteresting guy. An attractive guy. You were quite fond of him. You didn't know if he was also fond of you.

Dark. It was darker than in most flats. But the big tv screen was something that not many flats had that you knew. And the throne. He had a damn throne. You guessed that "damn" really fitted in that case.

"You want to see my plants?"

"Yes, sure."

While you were watching him looking for his plants you felt some severity. He had a spray bottle. But you realized that he was rude to the plants. You wondered if he was always as rude as that to them. He turned his back on you, with his sunglasses and black leather outfit. You accidentally looked at his bottom while he bent forward a little. You looked away quickly. But your mind was stuck at the thought of his tight legs covered in black leather. There was that dark part of him that you were really attracted to. He turned around and looked at you. He put the spray bottle away.

"What are you thinking of?"

You felt an unsettling urge to go. You were clearly in the mood to do something more than just looking at his trousers.

After a little break you were focused again and you started to answer. "I want to know what you were talking about with Azi."

"He said something about you. That you like me. And that I shouldn't play with feelings." He grinned.

You felt that you blushed and how your brain stoped working again. Did Azi tell him about that? Or did he knew it already? He moved towards you right now. That was not helpful to get clear in the head.

"He's right. You shouldn't play with feelings."

He smiled confidently. He walked towards you, with that grin. With that irresistible grin, goddamn.  
You felt like you will be going crazy. You wanted to touch that man. But you shouldn't. But you wanted to... Oh God.  
Now he was right in front of you. He was looking at you. You feel like you started to transform into a big pile of jelly.

"I... I.. I should go now." You said that with less severity as you should have. He raised his right eyebrow.

"Why? You don't like my flat?" He grinned at you. You were fed up with pretending that you don't feel anything. Like fight or flight. You chose to tell the truth. You felt like he knew that you were really attracted to him.

"Because you are teasing and you know how I feel about you." And again. You said that with less severity as you thought you will.

"Oh, am I teasing you? Really? I didn't think you would say that to my face." He said that with a surprised face and he grinned. He took off his sunglasses. You saw his eyes. His yellow eyes. You were not less attracted now. Rather the opposite. He touched your hand with his hand. You had to face the truth. You wanted to fuck him. So badly. But you shouldn't.

"I shouldn't... I mean I don't think I should sleep with a demon."

"I have centuries-long experience. You don't want to test it?"

You whispered "Oh God...Satan." 

He looked you in the eyes. "Don't worry. You won't get pregnant, not with me. Just a snap and you won't have to worry about that." 

"Did you do that already? Are you sure it works?" You realized that this meant that you seriously thought about fucking a demon. And it was exciting.

He was glad about that sign of approval. "Too many times to count. But we could start save if you feel better about it then." He was so close that you felt his warm body. He moved your hands to his hips. You lost your breath for a second. "Oh Satan." You thought you would do anything right now. You felt how your mind loses control and how the desire of fucking him consumed your thoughts.

You were certain. You wanted it. "Yes, save. Okay. Now you will see a part of me that just a few people know."

He grinned. And he moved your hand to his groin. You smiled. You started to feel a tension down there.

He pushed you gently into his bedroom. With his hands on your hips. You just wanted to fuck him now. 

"I'm also a demon in bed, you know."

He pushed you onto his bed. He pulled up your shirt, he saw your breasts and started touching them with his lips, then gently with his teeth. You were finally laying on the bed. He kneeled over you. He started touching them, kneading them with his hands. You gave a loud sigh everytime he kneaded them. He moved his head to your neck. His lips were touching and kissing your neck. You lost your breath for a moment. You would would have done everything, all he wanted.

You started to take off his trousers. He stopped kissing and whispered in your ear. "No, too early." You stopped. Instead you started to take off his shirt. Now he didn't say anything. He looked at you with that grin you are so used to. You started touching his naked chest with your hands.

You looked at his short red hair. It looked messed up and ruffled. You moved your fingers through it. You started to take off his trousers again.

"No. First kiss my cock with trousers over it."

He was bend over you, kneeling and braced himself with his arms. You went down with your mouth. He spread his legs. You licked and kissed wherever he pleased him. He moaned.

He pushed you back on the bed gently. You spread your legs, your trousers are still on. "Please."

"What? Say it."

"Please...please fuck me."

He was surprised that you really said it. And really glad as well. He grinned. You wanted to show him that side of you. You said you will.

"Now you can take off my trousers." You did gladly. You saw his shorts.

"Take off your trousers." You did immediately.

"That too." Now you were naked. And you spread your legs again. You were restless. And excited.  
You touched his middle with your hand, you went down slowly. Slowly to his shorts, down where his shorts covered his cock.

Without him saying so you went down with your mouth, touching his covered cock. It got harder. He moaned again.

"Please..." You were so tensed.

He said with calm and dominating voice "Turn around." He smiled.

You did. Now you were laying on the bed with your butt towards him. You felt how he touched your butt with his covered cock. You sighed.

You heard how he removed the shorts. He touched your butt with his hands. He moved it a little upwards. To have a better access.

He moved his hads from your butt back to brace himself. They were beside you on the bed.

You felt his naked cock on your butt. He moved it around, slowly searching for the hole.

"Oh fuck." You clenched your fists.

He found it and moved his cock in you. You clinged to the mattress with your hands.

You relaxed so he had more space and fun. He pushed it slowly, in and out. He moaned. In and out, in and out. You loudly moaned. "Please. Again."

Again, in and out, in and out, in and out. He fucked you so hard, you got pushed a little everytime. You moaned everytime.

You felt the tension now so intense. You couldn't bear it anymore. You put your hand between your legs.

He stopped your hand and put it away gently. "Let me do that." And he moved his delicate fingers into you. He continued to push his cock into you. He moved it frequently, pounding into you. Again and again. His thrusts moved his fingers inside you, near your clit. You felt like climax was almost there.

You felt how he pounded, the fingers now touching your clit. "Yes. Yeees. Fuck." He stopped at the right moment and the right spot inside you. You felt orgasm inside you. It rushed through your body. You groaned like never before. You heard him yelping. You enjoyed it to the full.

His cock was still inside you. The sensation began to calm down. You felt a tiredness that slowly replaced all other feelings. He pulled his, now much softer, cock out of you. He saw that you were exhausted. He went out of bed. You fell asleep. You were happy, happy like never before.


End file.
